Is This What You Wanted?
by sinner316
Summary: Part 16 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian is back and Clary has some explaining to do regarding her behavior while he was gone. Please be cautious, Sebastian isn't nice in this one shot! RAPE. As always, please leave feedback. I don't own any of the characters! Happy reading.


It had been a month since Sebastian had laid eyes on his beautiful, red head. She stood completely naked before him in the middle of his room, a smile dancing across her lovely face, a look of mischief and playfulness in her eyes.

Sebastian slowly closed the gap between himself and his sister, taking her by the hand, raising it high above her head and whispered, "Twirl, Clarissa, and let me look upon what is mine."

"Of course, my love," Clary crooned as she began twirling slowly in his hand allowing her fiery, red hair to twirl with her. She knew how much Sebastian loved her hair, the fire reminding him of the fiery passion that he felt every time he made love to his baby sister.

When Sebastian was done seeing her twirl, he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her so that she faced him. Saddened that their twirling game had come to an abrupt halt, Clary began to pout. When she cast her eyes down in between them, she quickly stifled a snort. Getting a sinister idea in her head, a sinister smile forming on her face, she placed her hand around her brother's erect cock beneath his pants.

She rubbed her hand over his crotch as she spoke to him, "I think something wants to come out and play, big brother?" she teased as she rubbed her hand up and down his crotch. She leaned up on her tippy toes to barely place her lips out of his mouth's reach, "It has been so long since I have felt you inside of me."

A look of amusement at his sister, Sebastian slid his hand atop his sister's and gently moved it away from his crotch.

"Oh but baby sister, I hear you've been an awfully naughty girl," he said as he brought a hand to her chin and tilted it up so her lips barely touched his, teasing her in return. Clary's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"The nautiest, brother," she teased licking her lips in anticipation of their lips colliding. She was on her tiptoes now trying to latch onto Sebastian's hard lips, but each time she would get close, he moved just enough to keep himself out of reach. Clary moaned in want and it made Sebastian chuckle.

Sebastian circled behind Clary and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Did my very naughty, little whore play while I was away?" he asked kissing the small place behind her ear and down her neck.

"Mhmm," was all Clary could get out under her brother's tiny kisses, sending warm sparks to her groin, her head falling back against his strong, slender shoulder. She let her body melt into his, each of her curves fitting perfectly against his masculine shape. She began to slowly rub her body against him loving his erect cock nestled in her ass. She couldn't wait to feel him pounding inside her, his seed being pumped into her. She closed her eyes and smiled a warm smile.

Sebastian, allowing Clarissa to have her fun and deciding to play along, moved his hands up to cup her tiny breasts in his large hands, "Tell me, Clarissa. How much fun did you have?" he whispered as he massaged her nipples with his rough hands. Clary's eyes closed against the feeling of his fingers running across her nipples, her back arching her breasts into his hands. Her mind became foggy as her arousal slowly began to build like embers in a fire.

"Mmm…" she moaned, trying her damnest two form a complete sentence. "Everything and everyone was so delicious, brother. I played with so many of our toys." She brought her hand to her vagina and began stroking herself, thinking about the playtime she'd had recently. She gasped when Sebastian pinched both of her nipples and giggled against the shivers racing up and down her spine. She knew tonight was going to be special for her and her brother. After all, don't they say that in absence the heart grows fonder?

"Interesting," he said kissing her on her shoulder as he trailed his right hand down her abdomen. He stopped at her navel and twirled his finger around in circles tickling Clary and making her squirm a bit.

"Settle down now, Clarissa," he whispered, "I'm not done questioning you yet," he allowed his hand to pass directly over her curls and rest atop her precious mound. Clary moaned at the intimate contact and began moving her hips against his hand.

Sebastian smiled, "Is this what you've been up to, baby sister?" He dipped two fingers into Clary's cunt and started massaging her clit. Clary gave a sharp yell against her brother's expert fingers feeling her whole world beginning to crumble. Her legs began to tremble, her groin buzzing with arousal. It had been so long since she had been so intimate with her brother. The teasing was driving her insane.

Sebastian continued his gentle massaging of her clit while his left hand dropped her breast and circled around her throat, giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't enough to choke her, but just enough pressure to get her attention. He brought his mouth directly to her ear, "Exactly how many men played with my pussy without my permission, Clarissa?"

Before Clary could register the venom in his voice, Sebastian through her to the ground. Clary's head bounced off the floor causing her vision to become blurry and a pounding headache to immediately form in her frontal lobe. Clary reached for her head, bewildered at the change in her brother's mood.

"Brother, I don't understand, what-" she couldn't finish before Sebastian roughly brought her two her knees by her ear and threw her over a bench.

"Shut up, whore," he growled, "You disobeyed me and you will be punished for that." He sat on the bench next her to, his legs straddling each side so he sat perpendicular to her.

Clary felt the cool material of a paddle running along her ass and immediately knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and raised her hind end until it was well raised in the air.

"Very good, Clarissa, you shall receive twenty whacks, ten on each side for your disobedience." Sebastian let his sister's tiny sobs wash over him as he got ready for the first lash of punishment. "I thought you learned that I am the only one who is allowed to give express permission to use your body, Clarissa, or did you forget that I own you? You are first and foremost _my whore."_ Whack! Clary let out a louder sob with the pain of the paddle coming into contact with her sensitive skin.

"I don't want to hear a sound from you, Clarissa," he said leaning his full weight through his forearm on top of her back, "You will take your punishment in silence or I will beat you until you are silent. Do you understand me?" When Clary only shook her head in response Sebastian continued.

"That's my good, little whore," Sebastian crooned, "Only nineteen more to go."

The whacks came as Sebastian allowed a bit of his demonic strength to put a sharpening edge on his paddling. Clary had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from yelling out against the pain. Blood poured into her mouth as she was biting too hard and tears streamed down her face. The spanking seemed like it was taking forever. Clary lost count with how many whacks she had taken and was afraid that Sebastian had too.

When Sebastian finally stopped his paddling, Clary let out a huge breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Her whole body was trembling from the pain and her ass felt like it was on fire.

"Oh my naïve little whore," Sebastian sighed as he soothed his cool hand across her burning ass, the warmth of her ass sending chills of pleasure straight to his groin. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you made me do it." He massaged her cheeks allowing the coolness of his hands to act as a calming agent against her reddened skin. "I just get so protective over what is mine and you are mine, naughty little whore," he said continuing his massaging as he looked over Clary's shoulder towards her face to see if she was paying attention. Clary's quiet sobs had turned into hiccups. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"You had no right to share your pussy with anyone except me, your Lord, your master, your giver of pain and pleasure," he muttered as he let his fingers drop from her cheeks and find her cunt. He slowly slipped his fingers inside her wet fold and gently massaged her insides causing her whole body to become jelly. "It's time to remind you just who that is and who it will always be," he said as an angry growl escaped his lips. He ripped his hands from her vagina and twisted his hand in her hair. Roughly, he began dragging her to his bed not caring how much it was hurting her.

Clary began squirming, her hands flying to his, trying to disentangle herself from his hold but it was no use. Her feet desperately tried to get ahold on the ground so she could stand, but Sebastian was walking too fast for her. He brought her up by her hair and flung her on top of the bed. Clary scrambled to sit up on her hands and back away as fast as she could, terrified at what was to come next. Her throat was suddenly very dry and her voice lost in the chaos.

Sebastian stripped off his clothes never once taking his eyes off of Clary, a dark abyss in his eyes devouring his prey. Clary gulped and braced herself against the headboard of the overly large bed. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her breathing had become erratic.

Sebastian slowly climbed on top of the bed like a predator stalking his next meal.

"What's the matter, little sister," he teased, "You don't want to play with me anymore?" he mockingly pouted. He smiled a cruel smile showing his disgustingly white teeth. "We used to have so much fun together, let play!"

Sebastian grabbed ahold of Clary's outstretched ankles and pulled her down underneath him. Before Clary had a chance to gasp, Sebastian penetrated her with the full length of his shaft in one thrust. Clary cried against the intrusion, her hands gripping the sheets on either side of her in her fists against the pain.

Sebastian didn't waste anytime by pumping into his baby sister. Her wails sending delicious chills up and down his body. He looked down at his sister and watched as his thrusts rocked her body up and down the sheets, her breasts being thrown around on her thin chest. He grabbed each one in his hands and squeezed, thrilling in their softness and pliability. He pulled both nipples a good couple of inches from her chest and watched them snap into place, his demonic senses catching every ripple across her breast.

Clary made a move to cover herself, instinctively from her brother's harsh treatment, but Sebastian was ready for that. He tied her hands together and shoved them on the bed railing to tie them above her head. Sebastian again placed his hands on her breasts, but just let them lay there as he worked his hungry shaft in and out of Clary's tight canal.

"Sebastian please!" Clary yelled in between sobs, "Please!" She had meant for him to stop his brutal treatment, but Sebastian didn't have that in mind.

"Oh dear baby sister," he said cupping her head in his hand, "You finally want to play with your big brother?" Clary's eyes widened in fear, "I'm game."

Sebastian lifted her legs over her head and forced his thrusts deeper and harder before. He had her curled up so much that her groin was practically in her face. He used his free hand to bring her head up as he was pumping his cock in and out of her cunt to show her what was happening to her.

"Lick my cock, bitch," Sebastian demanded, stretching her head so her tongue could lick his shaft as it came in and out of her. Tears running down her face like little rivers, Clary stuck her tongue out as ordered and watched as her saliva meshed with his precum up and down his massive penis. Clary could do nothing, but watch as her brother plowed into her.

"I bet you didn't know you were so bendable, Clarissa, did you," Sebastian groaned as his sister vagina and tongue bathed his shaft in her juices. His head lolled back against the overwhelming attention. When he got bored of this position he quickly made up his mind to switch views of his lovely sister's body. After all, he mustn't forget what was his.

With Sebastian's demonic strength, he flipped Clary over onto her stomach and rode her pussy from behind, his hands pressing firmly down on her ass cheeks, which were still red from his paddling.

"Is this what you wanted, baby sister, while I was gone?" he asked pressing her face down into the mattress with his hand firmly on the nape of her neck as he continued to plunge in and out of her using his thigh muscles to force himself deeper with each thrust. He couldn't hear if she responded to him with her voice being muffled by her sobs and the mattress currently smashed in her face. He didn't care if she couldn't breathe, this was about her punishment and him getting off on it.

Sebastian laughed as he destroyed his sister's pussy. He missed this. Missed showing her exactly who she belonged to. He had been so caught up in her finally coming to his bed willingly that he had forgotten to show her that they were not equals, but that he was her master and she was his slave. He knew he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Reaching underneath Clary's small frame, Sebastian arched her ass into the air and penetrated her anus making Clary squirm as she tried to escape from his clutches. But Sebastian just grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her back to him.

"Tsk tsk, little whore," he mueled, "I decide when we are done here." He let his arm drop between Clary's thighs and found her clit, which he again took up massaging, causing a flurry of mixed signals being flown around her head. The beating she was taking from behind and the arousal building up in her front almost caused her mind to crack.

"Remember this always, Clarissa, I give you pain and pleasure. No one else unless I say so," he said. He took his hand away from her crotch and rode her the rests of the time from behind until he dumped his seed into her vagina. Clary was unable to finish because of Sebastian's abrupt stop at toying with her clit.

Satisfied that every last drop of cum was deposited into his sister, Sebastian rolled off of her and laid down beside her. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at Clary, her body looking almost lifeless save the trembling from her quiet sobbing. He leaned over and gave her a wet kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Oh Clarissa, do not cry," he said soothingly rubbing her back, "Don't you feel better now that you know who you belong to?" Clary didn't respond to his words and Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way you whore, maybe I should just put you back where you belong."

Sebastian clapped his hands and two guards came in dressed in their usual red battle gear. "Take my sister back to her cage, brothers," he ordered and thoughtfully added, "And feel free to fuck her before you put her up. I'm done with her pussy for now," he smiled at Clary as he patted her hair.

The guards came around to the side of the bed, each taking her under the arm and dragging her off of the bed. Clary's whole body slumped and the guards were forced to drag her along behind them.

"Oh and Clarissa, darling," Sebastian spoke, "Do tell Little Simon I said hello, would you?" Sebastian laughed as Clary began sobbing. The door to his chambers closed against her wails and Sebastian could only put his hands behind his head and listen as his sister's pain echoed throughout the halls.


End file.
